Come Back
by CharliesRibbon
Summary: SasuSaku. Short chapters. 'Some people are meant to fall in love with each other.. But not meant to be together.'
1. Chapter One

**Hi! This is a old fanfiction I made in 2011, I've gone other the story line and Re-written it. There's only four parts and its pretty short. Thanks. Please review. Also, I'm in the middle of another SasuSaku fanfiction on deviantart. So once I've done that, I'll make more. :3 Thank you. - Charlie - Oh and also unlike most fanfiction's I've read, this one is in third person. Sorry if it makes it harder to read. :)**

''What have I ever done to you Sasuke? All I've ever done is love you! and for awhile I though you loved me too?'' The voice that spoke was from a pink haired Kunoichi, Sakura Haruno. Her voice was small and shy.

''Why would I ever love you? Your just a scared little girl!'' Sasuke's voice was harsh to Sakura's ears. In some way she knew this already, but him telling her; broke something inside her. Tears began to fall down Sakura's pale face, as she looked at Sasuke who seemed to be even more mad at her now.''I've never been scared when I'm with you! I feel safe with you... AND YOU CAN'T SAY THAT YOU NEVER BEEN SCARED THE THINGS WE HAVE SEEN! OUR FRIENDS IN PAIN, FAMILY!'' Sasuke looked away from Sakura's face. She was right at the end. He's watched his family in pain and he's seen his friends nearly die in battle. His voice seemed low as he spoke, ''I've lost them all though. I barely have anyone now.''

Sakura looked towards Sasuke, He seemed hurt. Not at what she was saying. But at the memories he was remembering. Bad one. One's of when his brother killed all of the Uchiha Clan. Fights between him and Naruto when they were younger. Everything that caused him pain and misery. Sakura found her voice and spoke softly to him like she was talking to child.

'' You... Never lost your friends though... There waiting for you... They... I mean we want you back. The old Sasuke, back in the village after all this years'' Sasuke looked back to Sakura. He shook his head and smirked. ''That person is long gone Sakura.'' She looked at him almost angry at him. He still wanted revenge! After all this, that's what he wanted. Apart of her wanted to walk away from him, losing all hope. ''You still want revenge?'' In Sasuke's eyes _that_ was a stupid question! He only ''hmph-ed'' and began to walk away.

Either in pain or anger Sakura let out a bust of tears and cryed. She didn't try and run after Sasuke, He hadn't gotten far. But he stopped walking at her cries.

'' I don't have time for you Sakura and your stupid idea's!'' This really made Sakura's blood boil. ''TIME! YOU'VE HAD THREE WHOLE YEARS FOR YOUR STUPID PLANS AND YOU'VE GOTTEN NO WHERE!'' Her tears were still falling from her eyes. '' AND ALL WE WANTED WAS YOU! Naruto went looking for you, everyone wants you back. And all you can say is you want MORE TIME! You can leave but you'll never forget us!'' The last thing she said really hit him hard. She wasn't truly right. He had forgotten many things from his past. Not Team Seven. Not them. They were almost family. He turned around to find that she had stopped crying. Her eyes were puffy. And her nose was red.

''What happens when I come back? Would you still love me then? After everything'' She looked shocked almost. '' We'll still love you... And I will too'' In a fiary tale, he would of gone 'home' with her and lived happiely ever after. But this was Sasuke and he was dark and evil. He carried on walking away from her. She called again, trying everything to stop him. '' SASUKE! Don't leave me again! I can't take it!''


	2. Chapter Two

**Part two. Very, VERY short... - Charlie. - Point out any spelling mistakes please.**

Sakura began to walk back to the Leaf Village, Sasuke had left in another direction. She wasn't walking very fast. She was actually worried about what she would tell Naruto. He was the only one who knew she was going to try and bring him back. He was happy, but also he wasn't very hopeful. He had already come to terms with a life without his friend. He thought of Sasuke as a brother, He was still going to be upset when he found out but he had already tried and it seemed hopeless

She made it to her little apartment. She ignored everyone who greeted her.

It was late at night and she headed straight to her room, the window was open to let in the cold air from the night and also let the moon light dance around the room. She took her place on the window seat and stared out. 'Why did he have to leave... Again! I thought I could make him listen. I guess not. He'll never listen to me...' She began to fight with her inner self, about how he could _still _change. How he could still understand and come back. To her and Naruto. ' Why did he ask if I would still love him? I bet I'm the reaason he isn't coming back.'

Deep in thought, the door knocked. The pale, ninja walked towards the door to be greeted by Naruto. He was smiling. ' Always so cheerful' She stepped out the way so he could walk in. ''So... How did it go?'' Sakura found her tears again. She was silent this time. Naruto looked at her. He realised. ''Huh... Oh Sakura. Don't let it get to you'' He walked up to her and held her in a warm, friendly hug. She didn't have to tell him what happened. I think he already knew. Its happened before.

She found her voice and told him something that he wouldn't expect.''He asked if I would still love him if he came back...'' Naruto looked at her face, his eyes were shocked. He didn't ask what she said to that. Knowing Sakura and how she feels about Sasuke, he already knew what she would say. But why would he ask? Its plain as daylight! She loves him, And he knows. He's always known. ''Then he left?'' She looked at him. He was calm. She nodded. And with that she crawled back into his arms and rested her head on his chest. _He was the only person that truly understands her at times. _


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three is even Shorter! Woops... Sorry. - Charlie**

Sasuke had been walking around a forest. He couldn't sleep. He had to much on his mind. He was alright before Sakura showed up. 'Why can't they just leave me alone? Let me get on with my own business!' Sasuke was mad, but he was also confussed. He really didn't want to go back to the village. That was the last thing he wanted. He still had a brother to kill. Revenge. That's he wanted. Then he could think about the clan. They were only making this whole process longer. 'If they just left me alone! It would be over! And Sakura. Why can't she just get over me. There is plenty of males in the Leaf.' His tried body was walking around. No where to go, nothing to do at this time. He was left alone with his thoughts.

Naruto had already left. After he had almost cheered her up. Naruto couldn't fully cheer her up. She was upset and confussed. She had left the apartment in search of a place where she could just think. That was the problem though, the more she thought about the events that happened, the more she get upset and confussed. She had found a forest just outside the village. 'I bet people think I'm leaving...' She looked up to the stars, shining and glowing. She found peace. It was quiet and _it seemed like no one was around to bother her. _ 'Sasuke... Those times we spent together...' She thought back to all those missions. The one's where he saved her, helped her. The ones when it was her and him. 'Why can't you see that everyone cares...' Apart of her wanted to give up. Almost like Naruto. She had tried before. But this time, she didn't want to. She till held on to that hope.

'Huh... Sakura...' A smirk came to his lips. 'Your stupid pink hair.' ' Those jade eyes.' 'And... soft lips and pink cheeks'.

''You made me happy, you stupid Uchiha!'' She found hate with all this love. She almost hated how she made her feel.

She began to run. Not going anywhere. Not looking for anyone. But she found someone... She started panting. She looked in his black eyes... ''S...Sasuke...''


	4. Chapter Four Final

**Hello. Final one! - Charlie**

Sakura looked away. She couldn't face him, She had to much to ask. But then she also wanted to punch him. He confussed her. Made her mad. Made her upset and hurt her so many times.

Sasuke saw her too. He looked shocked. He didn't expect to see her. It was so late. He began to walk towards her. She was looking to east. Anywhere but him. The sky the floor, Just not him.

He places his large, cold hand her cheek. She still didn't look. Almost enjoying his touch. He sighed. He didn't know what to tell her. He hated the fact she loved him. Because he didn't love her. _Not yet._

''I'm sorry.''

She finally looked at him. She didn't want to. But she wanted to know if he meant it. Showed any emotion in his face. She couldn't look in his eyes though.

'' I didn't want to hurt you.''

Sakura looked mad now.

''You didn't want to HURT me!'' She moved her face so his hand would fall. She was clearly angry at that. '' You've left me so many times, and that's the only thing you can say?''

'' I do recall you _always_ coming to me!''

She looked away. He was right. God he always was.

'' That's because I cared...''

'' I never asked you to care...''

She finally looked him the eyes again.

She couldn't make out what emotion he had.

'' Its hard to turn your feelings off you know?''

''Yeah, I do actually...''

He was talking about his brother, He loved him. And he hurt him! I guess Sasuke was no better than him. _Expect for the killing a whole clan._

Sakura spoke next. ''You left me...''

Sasuke looked at her eye's.

'' _I would rather you had been lonely than in pain...'' _His voice was quiet and soft. '' I didn't want to hurt you... Anymore''

''Why though sasuke-kun? You knew I loved you, I said I would have gone with you that night. It would of been my fault if I got hurt. You didn't need to _protect_ me.''

Sasuke's head was all over the place by now. He was so confussed with his feelings for her. He wasn't sure what to say. How to tell her. He was still dark, Then why could she always make him weak?

_Sasuke took another look at the pink haired Kunoichi and rapped his arms around her small waist. She looked surprised at his show of affections._

**Right. First off. Lets forget the whole, Sasuke trying to kill her before. This doesn't really protray Sasuke very well. But you know. I didn't want any ''I love you'' Bits since it wouldn't have fit in. Sorry if you're confussed. Hehehe. - Charlie. 28th July 2012**


End file.
